<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>счастливого хэллоуина от семьи Рид by Kotyatin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225667">счастливого хэллоуина от семьи Рид</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotyatin/pseuds/Kotyatin'>Kotyatin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Other, Trick or Treating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotyatin/pseuds/Kotyatin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>просто найнс, гэвин, их дети с корзинками сладостей и ночь хэллоуина.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>счастливого хэллоуина от семьи Рид</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>стиль работы - экспериментальный. мне кажется важным опускать некоторые знаки препинания и порой пренебрегать пунктуацией, чтобы передать настроение и ритм.<br/>продолжение к этому треду: https://twitter.com/Kotyatin/status/1309780439041740800</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>для костюма гэвина пришлось постараться: доставка пиджака ожидалась неделей позже хэллоуина, поэтому пришлось в срочном порядке искать полосатый пиджак по всем магазинам, а брюки купить белые и красить черными маркерами. правда, маркеры в скором времени тоже все исписались и в ход пошли фломастеры ханны. дочка все равно не рисовала черным.<br/>
все, чтобы гэвин оделся, наконец-таки, в своего битлджуса. и нацепил галстук, который носил, наверное, раза два, один из них буквально на свадьбу.<br/>
днем в школе был карнавал, на который родители приносили свои сладости, а ребятишки хвастались нарядами, восхищенно рассказывая, что украшения на плащ или ведьминский колпак взрослые разрешили наклеить самим.<br/>
конечно, не обошлось без конфет и обсуждения оценок и милой мисс уоллес, предложившей ему тириумных леденцов. а вот мамочкам и папочкам без разглядывания задницы гэвина в этих кошмарных штанах можно было бы и обойтись.<br/>
счастливого хэллоуина.<br/>
ханна, марширующая в латах своего любимого рыцаря из дневного телешоу, то и дело пинала ножкой опавшие листья, а джим, привидение из простыни, гудел на прохожих так умилительно и так долго, что у гэвина начинало трещать в затылке. но он все равно улыбался и даже то и дело шагал вприпрыжку и ерошил налаченную челку. муж любил этот праздник всей душой, а еще больше ему нравилось, что у них был отличный повод не идти на ту вечеринку у тины, где опять собралось бы половина участка.<br/>
зато они могли познакомиться с новыми соседями и набрать столько конфет, сколько могли унести. ханна и джим радостно кричали "сладость или гадость!", а хозяева дома восхищались их нарядами и смеялись, когда найнс демонстрировал свои вампирские клычки и плащ.<br/>
на ночном небе кто-то развесил звезды и прибил тоненький лунный серп, который светит ярко-ярко и кажется вовсе не таким страшным, как в ужастиках по телевизору. в это время дети обычно ложатся спать, но им редко удается провести время всем вместе и прогуляться по дорожкам, засыпанным разноцветными листьями. всей большой шумной семьей.<br/>
и не нужно загадывать желание, если упадет звездочка. ведь все, о чем они мечтали, уже сбылось.<br/>
"па-а-ап," зевает джим, дергает гэвина за рукав. "понеси."<br/>
"летающее будет привидение? иди, солнышко. ножки устали?"<br/>
он тяжелый и совсем уже большой, целых шесть лет, но, как и его отец, любит кататься на ручках время от времени. и слушать, как найнс рассказывает истории, переделывая все в сказку. о том, как первый совместный хэллоуин провели в засаде.<br/>
"найнс принес мне в машину конфет, и я никогда никого не любил в тот момент больше, потому что голова уже кружилась и сахар упал."<br/>
"ты ведь никогда меня не слушал."<br/>
"сахар упал?" хмурится дочь.<br/>
"не кусковой, ханна-банана," смеется гэвин.<br/>
"а что было потом?" спрашивает девочка, разворачивая очередной леденец.<br/>
"а потом они... бросили петарды и выбежали на нас из-за угла, и мы тоже выскочили и..."<br/>
"погнались за ними," гордо подхватывает гэвин.<br/>
"да, и папа толкнул того парня в мусорный бак, да так, что маска слетела. и я очень им гордился и крепко его обнял. ну, когда уже обезвредил второго и насмотрелся на фейерверк, что эти ребята устроили. мы тоже будем смотреть такие скоро."<br/>
"ты забыл ту часть, где я собирал тебя по частям."<br/>
"забыл, шш," хмурится найнс. мужу, может быть, вспоминать это и весело, но детям на сегодня страшилок хватит.<br/>
"это правда было, папочка?" тут же интересуется джим, и его губа дергается, когда найнс кивает.<br/>
"но не волнуйся, солнышко, мы, эм... пошли домой пить чай с тыквенным пирогом, и все было хорошо. конец, да, гэвин?"<br/>
"конец, па-а-почка," весело хохотнув, соглашается рид. "мне нравится эта история. правда, нет большого поцелуя в конце."<br/>
"он будет, но в другой сказке," улыбается муж.<br/>
а, когда ханна и джим крепко уснут, найнс сдержит свое обещание.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>